Surpresa de Halloween
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: - Só porque não está nevando, não significa que eu não vou cumprir minha promessa. Yuki/Machi


**Título: **Surpresa de Halloween

**Autora: **NaylaS2

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Categoria: **Challenge de outubro do fórum Need for fic.

**Advertências: **Nenhuma

**Disclaimer: **Eu A-D-O-R-A-R-I-A se o Yuki pertencesse a mim! :D

**Surpresa de Halloween**

a one-shot by NaylaS2

Machi ficou parada do lado de fora da sala do grêmio estudantil procurando forças para entrar. Do lado de dentro Kakeru berrava alguma coisa sobre seu plano maligno contra o Yun-Yun ter funcionado perfeitamente, Kimi dissertava sobre como era bonita demais para trabalhar e Nao surtava com a atitude dos dois. Halloween estava se aproximando e, consequentemente, a festa proposta pelo sempre animado vice-presidente também. Por essa razão, reuniões extra foram marcadas e todos os dias, depois das aulas, eles lutavam com os preparativos e discutiam a decoração.

Ela respirou fundo e quando estava prestes a entrar sentiu seu braço sendo puxado na direção oposta. Normalmente ela puxaria de volta, se soltaria e até brigaria com a pessoa mas ao se deparar com os cabelos prateados de Yuki Souma, ela simplesmente deixou-se guiar por ele até uma sala vazia. Ele virou-se para ela sorrindo mas esse não era o rosto que a tesoureira estava acostumada a ver.

- Conseguimos escapar, hein?

- Presidente...tem alguma coisa errada _muito, muito, muito, muito, muito errada_ com sua boca e seus olhos. - Ela mordeu os lábios. - Eles estão pretos.

Yuki passou a mão na boca, percebendo que a garota estava com a razão.

- Você caiu no sono enquanto ajudava-os a desenhar? - Machi perguntou.

- Sim, mas...

Então o plano maligno de Kakeru contra o Yun-Yun funcionou perfeitamente mesmo.

Subitamente compreendendo o que acontecera, o presidente do grêmio explodiu.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE ME PINTOU! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!!

Do nada a tesoureira virou-se de costas para ele e começou a tremer.

- Machi? - Yuki tocou seu ombro preocupado. - Você está bem? - Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la tentando e fracassando terrivelmente em não rir.

- Des...culpe, presidente. - ela mal podia falar sem que uma risada tímisa escapasse seus lábios. - E-eu sei que...que não é engraça-a-do,,,

- Não é engraçado mesmo. - Alguma coisa dizia ao adolescente que ele deveria zangar-se mas ele não podia impedir que um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto ao lembrar do dia em que ele fizera a mesma coisa quando Tohru errou aquela jogada de ping-pong.

- É só que...preto definitivamente não combina com você.

- Eu sei. Bom, esse é um momento histórico. Kakeru finalmente fez uma coisa boa.

A moça levantou a sobrancelha em indagação.

- Eu finalmente pude ver o seu sorriso. - O presidente explicou, deixando Machi terrivelmente vermelha.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - Ela desviou o olhar.

- Bom, conseguimos escapar dessa loucura toda de Halloween.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse...

- Não tenho nada contra o feriado em si, o que eu odeio é o jeito do Kakeru festejar, o jeito do Nao de não festeja e o jeito, bom, o jeito normal da Kimi.

- Compreensível.

- Então...para não deixarmos todo o trabalho nas mãos deles, até porque isso não seria nada aconselhável, por que não continuamos a desenhar aquelas bruxinhas...juntos?

Por um motivo qualquer a última palavra ficou ressoando na cabeça da estudante e ela precisou de um momento até que conseguisse formar uma frase coerente.

- Claro. Por quê não?

Yuki soltou um longo suspiro aliviado, embora não soubesse porque estava prendendo a respiração.

- Ótimo. Olha, eu tenho tentei copiar o modelo em casa mas ficou horrível. - Ele tirou um papel da bolsa.

- Não pode estar tão ruim as... - As palavras morreram quando ela olhou para o que ele lhe mostrara.

Era a coisa mais tenebrosa que ela já vira na vida. Eles tinham escolhido uma figura de bruxa relativamente fácil de ser copiada mas o desenho de Yuki conseguia ser mais feio do que o original.

- Eu avisei.

- É...é...mas acho que dá pra aproveitar, quer dizer, é uma festa de Halloween, não? A decoração não precisa ser bonita.

O presidente riu.

- Oh, obrigado, Machi!

- Olha, eu fiz alguns em casa. Quer ver? - Ela abriu a bolsa e começou a tirar várias bruxinhas amarradas em um longo barbante.

- Wow! Elas ficaram lindas! Vamos pendurá-las! - O garoto amarrou o barbante de um lado da sala, do outro e depois parou para contemplar o trabalho da colega. Então ele percebeu que a tesoureira estava novamente de costas, tremendo, de cabeça baixa e punhos fechados. Alguma coisa o dizia que, desta vez, ela não estava rindo.

- Você está bem? - Não recebendo resposta, Yuki tentou outra tática. - Não fique assim, seus desenhos estão per... - Ele calou-se, subitamente compreendendo a razão.

_- Você tem que ser perfeita! Senão nunca vai atrair atenção!_

_- Não é boa o bastante._

_- Como eu fui ter uma filha tão chata! Logo eu!_

Lembranças passaram como um furacão pela cabeça de Machi e ela sentiu um ímpeto enorme de rasgar todos os seus desenhos, quebrar toda essa perfeição. Quando levantou a cabeça para executar o plano, levou um susto ao perceber que a perfeição já havia sido quebrada. O desenho de Yuki estava pendurado bem a sua frente.

- Muito melhor assim, não acha? - O presidente sorriu.

A garota sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e ela ia voltar a abaixar a cabeça mas foi impedida por Yuki, que segurou seu queixo.

- Só porque não está nevando, não significa que eu não vou cumprir minha promessa.

Machi sentiu mais e mais lágrimas se juntarem às primeiras. Sua testa estava colada com a dele. Yuki foi encurtando a distância entre seus lábios até que eles se encontraram. O beijo foi longo e carinhoso, como se cada ambos quisessem reter o momento, o gosto, pelo máximo de tempo possível. Mas eles foram obrigados a se separar quando o oxigênio começou a faltar. O rapaz sorriu;

- É, Machi, preto também não combina com você.

A garota piscou, demorando a perceber que ele estava falava do fato dela também estar de batom preto, por causa do beijo.

- Ah.

- É melhor nós voltarmos antes que Manabe espalhe para a escola toda que eu te sequestrei pra te estuprar.

- É...é mesmo.

Yuki se dirigiu a porta mas foi recebido por uma voadora do vice-presidente.

- YUN-YUN! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZEN...- Manabe Kakeru não pôde terminar a frase já que acabou com o rosto embaixo do pé do presidente.

- ESTAMOS NO COLÉGIO! - Nao gritou tentando separar os dois.

- Yun-Yun não traiu a Kimi durante esse tempo todo, não é? - A mesma perguntou com uma expressão exageradamente dramática.

Machi balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para fora do colégio depois de dar uma desculpa qualquer.

- Ei! - Kakeru, já recuperado, chamou-a - Eu não me lembro de ter passado batom preto em você também!

A tesoureira, morrendo de vergonha, apressou o passo e segurou o desenho horrível do presidente junto ao coração, enquanto procurava fazer com que ele voltasse a bater num ritmo normal.

Talvez imperfeição não seja tão ruim. Talvez esse Halloween também não seria.

**Fim**

**N/A: **E aí, people, essa é a minha primeira tentativa no universo de furuba.

Cara, eu era muito apaixonada pelo Kyo e odiava o Yuki. A minha melhor amiga era o contrário. Um pelo dia fizemos um teste pra ver que personagens éramos e advinha: Eu era o Yuki e ela o Kyo. haushaushauhs.

A partir daí eu comecei a ver o nosso querido presidente de maneira diferente e descobri que eu era sim, igualzinha a ele e foi uma coisa meio macabra ver a evolução dele durante a série...as coincidências eram muitas. XD

E quando surgiu a Machi...não tinha como ficar melhor. Quer dizer, tinha sim: Uma coisa que me irritava em FB era a falta de beijos. Fala sério, não é preciso abraçar pra trocar um selinho ( e segundo o shigure pra fazer coisa bem piores também. hehehe). Acho que essa foi uma das razões que me levaram a escrever isso.

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


End file.
